


Happy Birthday, Dean

by babybrotherdean



Series: Altarboy!Dean 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Altarboy!Dean, Birthday, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Hellhound!Jess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/babybrotherdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam visits Dean on his birthday with a little present in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more fluffy nonsense for Dean's birthday (even though this is a day late). Happy birthday, kiddo.

The creak of the old oak doors early in the morning is a familiar sound, and Dean smiles to himself as he sweeps between the pews. As promised, Sam seems to have made it his mission to visit every single day, first thing in the morning. It’s something to look forward to, knowing his best friend will show up to greet him when he gets up at the crack of dawn, and today doesn’t seem any different.

The gentle clicking of nails against the wooden floors is new, though, and it’s what has Dean pausing, glancing up. 

Sam seems to be alone, smiling like he always does as the doors close of their own accord behind him. As always, Dean leans his broom against one of the seats before hurrying over to meet Sam, smiles despite the bit of confusion. “Hi!”

“Morning.” Sam’s smile is soft, and he accepts Dean into his arms easily, sweeps him right off his feet and gives him a tight hug. “Happy birthday, kiddo.”

That has Dean pausing, peeking up at Sam curiously. “Birthday?” he repeats. Of course he knows what a birthday is, but it’s also the sort of material concept he isn’t supposed to concern himself with in his service. He doesn’t need a day to celebrate his own birth, he’s been told, when every day is a celebration of the Lord. “That’s today?”

“Yeah, that’s today.” If Sam is surprised by his response, he doesn’t show it. He shifts Dean around in his arms until he’s gathered up in one against his left side. “You’re eleven years old, Dean. And I brought you a present.”

Despite all his lessons about how material possessions are worthless in the greater existence of things, Dean can’t help but perk up. Sam’s been nothing but kind to him, and the suggestion of a present has him excited, fingers curling gently in the man’s shirt. “You did?”

“Yep.” Sam’s smiling again, and Dean bites his lip in anticipation. “But she’s real special, and only I can see her right now.”

“Her-?”

“But now…” Sam brings up his free hand, brushes Dean’s forehead with the tips of his fingers. He doesn’t feel anything but a faint tingle, but Sam’s smile grows. “So can you.”

Dean hasn’t seen very many dogs in his life, but he can tell right away that there’s something special about this one. Sam carefully sets him on his feet to take a closer look, but Dean’s eyes are all for the puppy sitting at his feet, bone-white fur and eyes that are wide and golden, reminding him of those flashes he sometimes gets of Sam’s. Her ears are standing up at attention, and her tail is skinny, wagging hard against the floor. 

“Her name is Jess.” Sam’s voice is soft, and Dean automatically presses closer as long fingers stroke through his hair. “And she’s got the same birthday as you. She was just born today, and now she’s gonna be all yours. To keep you company and keep you safe.”

Hesitantly, Dean crouches down in front of Jess, holds his hand out to her like he’s seen other kids do. Jess glances between him and his hand before leaning in, sniffing it curiously, and giving it a lick. Her tongue is warm against his skin and he giggles, moves a tiny bit closer. “Tickles.”

“She likes you.” Sam sounds happy, and he crouches down, too, scratches Jess behind her ears. She lets out a happy whine, and Dean carefully pets his fingers down her side. Her fur is short and smooth, and he’s mesmerized. “Don’t worry about feeding her or anything. Just give her lots of love and she’ll be happy.”

Dean knows he should probably ask more questions about this- what kind of dog doesn’t need to eat?- but he’s so happy that he doesn’t care. He trusts Sam, anyways, so he just turns and gives the man a tight hug, laughs when Jess worms her way into it. “Thank you,” he says softly. “This is the best birthday ever.”

“Best birthday ever so far,” Sam corrects as his arms wrap around Dean in return. There’s a kiss pressed to the top of his head, and he can feel Sam’s lips stretched into a smile. “I just want you to be happy, Dean. Whatever that takes.”

If that’s Sam’s only goal, then Dean thinks he’s definitely doing a good job so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
